


Baby, Baby, Baby.

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Goes along with Baby Pink although its in a different pack, Hybrids, Kissing, Lots of nicknames, M/M, Marking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omegaverse, Pacifiers, Pack Dynamics, Punishments, Scent Glands, Scent Marking, Slick?, Some sexual parts but they're pretty small, and whining, bottles, ddlb, is that even a tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hong Jisoo, after living a sheltered life in LA, is sent to live with a pack in Seoul Korea. There he finds not only an Alpha to love him, but also a Daddy and some playmates.





	Baby, Baby, Baby.

Jisoo looked out the window of the airplane, his eyes wide as he stared down at the misshapen clouds that passed by below. Between the fluffy white mounds he could see buildings that stood tall, streets with cars that looked like little ants even though Jisoo knew they were much bigger. 

 

The sun has just risen in the sky, giving the clouds a painted look of many colors that make Jisoo’s eyes shine in excitement. 

 

“ _ Attention passengers,”  _ a staticy voice murmured from the loud speakers above, taking Jisoo from his cloud watching. _ “We will be landing in around fifteen minutes. Be warned that carry-on items may have shifted during flight. Please wait for the seatbelt sign to be turned off before you depart. Thank you for flying with us.” _

 

Jisoo glanced over at his mother who sat in the seat beside him when she gently tugged at his arm, guiding him back into his seat. 

 

His mother was an older woman, with smile and laugh-lines carved into her face from years of enjoyment. She had kind deep brown eyes that glimmered with laughter at Jisoo’s excited features. 

 

“Your seatbelt, darling,” she murmured, helping him buckle in before patting his hand softly. Jisoo sat still, his heart pounding in excitement at the thought of landing but he pushed it down. He needed to be calm or else he might let out some scents that could possibly trigger the other passengers into nervousness. 

 

He kept a small smile on his face, though, and as the plane slowly descended Jisoo felt his heart beating a million miles an hour. 

 

He was about to enter Seoul. A country that he had never been to before, but also into a life that he could only dream of. He would be taken care of by Alphas. 

 

He had never truly encountered Alphas in his life. His mother was an Omega and his father was a feisty Beta that wanted what would truly be best for his son, so he always made sure to keep Jisoo far away from Alphas that could possibly harm him, even going so far to enroll him in Omega-only private schools when he was young and keep him primarily at their small apartment in the heart of LA. He knew that his father was protective over him; he was considered a miracle of life and it made him precious enough to warrant other Betas to keep him safe. 

 

This was the first time Jisoo was going to encounter an Alpha face to face. Ever. 

 

The people on the plane were mostly Betas and Omegas who were coming home from trips across the world, although when boarding the plane Jisoo noticed an odd smoky smell coming from the captain's cabin, a smell that his mother winced at and one that had stuck with him. It was the smell of an Alpha, and he immediately didn’t like it. 

 

It was sour and nothing like his mother’s sugary smell, or his father’s subdued book-like scent or even like Jisoo’s own scent, a rare one that made even the most hardened Betas bow to him. It was some sort of hormonal smell that his mother told him smelt of freshly ground coffee beans. To her, it was the sweetest smell in the world. Very much opposed to Alpha stench. 

 

He still could remember the smell from the pilot, how it made his lip curl and his hair stand up on end, even making his floppy dog ears tilt back and his tail curl in disgust. 

 

He shook off the memory as the plane touched the ground, giving that familiar rush of air that made him gasp softly and clutch onto his mother’s arm in fright. She hummed soothingly and placed her hand on the side of his head to tilt his nose into her scent glands. 

 

He breathed in deeply, relaxation taking over his body as he nuzzled her a bit. This might be the last time he ever got to smell her again, he wanted to make it last. 

 

The seatbelt sign went off and Jisoo felt his heart clench. He nuzzled his mother desperately, rubbing as much of her scent onto him as possible before she gently tugged him to his feet, pressed his small carry-on bag into his arms and led him off the plane. 

 

As he stepped off the plane and into the airport, he was nearly knocked off his feet by the array of smells that slammed into him. 

 

Alpha, Beta, Omega. They all mixed to create a concoction that was mind boggling and nearly sickening. He clung onto his mother who cooed softly and let him press his face into her back to shield him from the smell. 

 

“We’re almost there, darling,” she breathed as she led him through the airport quickly. Jisoo huffed when she came to a halt, daring to look up from where she had stopped. 

 

He met the eyes of a tall man with narrowed brown eyes that stared right at Jisoo. Jisoo squeaked and hid once more, trying his hardest not to shake in fear when he hears a soft rumbling coming from the man. 

 

“Look at me, little pup.” A deep voice rumbles softly that makes Jisoo’s heart still for a second. He looks up slowly, blinking slowly at the man. 

 

His jaw is square and his eyes are kind when Jisoo looks at him, but they loose their emotion as he turns his attention to Jisoo’s mother. 

 

“Thank you for bringing him here, miss,” he said, bowing to her. She smiles and returns the gesture and leaves Jisoo confused and nervous. 

 

“It’s my pleasure,” she said softly, “please, take care of my baby. I’ll visit every six months, and I expect him to be well.” She gently took Jisoo’s arm and pulled her so that he was by her side. She hugged him tightly, pressing her scent glands against his own, mixing their scents and making a sweet smell that made tears spring into Jisoo’s eyes. “Go with Jun, my darling,” she whispers to him. 

 

“Please don’t leave me, Mama,” Jisoo gasps, holding onto her with a soft cry as she starts to pull away. He twitches as large warm hands grab onto his arms and slowly pull him backwards into a muscular chest. 

 

He sniffles, hiding his face in his hands as his mother walks off. Sobs wrack his body, and he feels the warm touch of the hands move up to cradle his head and pushing him forward to nuzzle into the other man's chest. 

 

Jisoo whimpered, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the male, drinking in his scent without noticing it. He smells like apple pie, the smell so close to his mother's that it makes Jisoo sob a bit harder and clutch onto him. 

 

“Come on, little one,” Jun says, slowly tugging him through the airport. Jisoo stumbles as he walks, tears shimmering in his eyes. He holds onto Jun tightly, his hands shaking as Jun leads him through the front doors of the airport. 

 

Jisoo looked back, his face streaked with tears as he looks tearfully for his mother, but he finds nothing. “Mother,” he sniffled, crying as Jun continues to tug him towards the road. 

 

He turns to Jun to find him looking at him with a pity filled gaze. He sniffled and nuzzled Jun as the older gently pet at his hair, pinching the tips of Jisoo’s ears to make him duck his head and expose his raised scent glands. 

 

He let himself be pulled into a car where Jun gently curled Jisoo into his lap, purring and murmuring as he kisses at his neck with gentle whispers of praise as Jisoo squirmed and whimpered at his touch. 

 

He hadn’t even noticed the car moving until he caught sight of scenery rushing past, but was soon distracted by small nips and kisses at his chin and neck, not quite at his lips. 

 

“W-what are you doing?” Jisoo gasped, panting softly and whining when he feels slick starting to drip down his thighs and wet his jeans. He cried out when Jun cupped his private parts, panting and pushing against Jun’s chest. “D-don’t touch me there!” He cried, his whimpers causing Jun to still. 

 

“My darling,” Jun rumbled softly, his fingers drifting across the exposed skin of Jisoo’s neck, rising up to his chin and tilting his face up. Jisoo cried out and shook his head, his face a bright red and burning. 

 

“Look at me, my little pup.” He gripped Jisoo’s chin, forcing him to look at Jun. His lips were curled back in a snarl, revealing sharp teeth ready for biting into skin to mark him. Jisoo gasped softly, his eyes wide in terror, but he went still and watched Jun with careful eyes. 

 

“Good boy.” Jun grinned and softly trailed his fingers over Jisoo’s heated face, under his eyes and across his nose that was dotted with the faintest trace of freckles. “I will take care of you,” Jun whispered, “but you must follow my every order. In turn, I will keep you safe from all harm and treat you like a prince.”

 

Jisoo shuddered as Jun’s other hand massaged his tense thighs, his mouth falling open in a soft wheezing moan. Jun chuckled at Jisoo’s noises, his eyes trailing over to Jisoo’s neck, zeroing in on the place just above his scent glands; the marking place. He licked his lips and snapped his eyes back up to Jisoo’s face, watching how his pupils dilated in pleasure when Jun dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of his thighs. 

 

“Do we have a deal,  Xiǎo gǒu?” 

 

Jisoo blinked a few times to clear the haze that was settling over his mind. He nodded slightly, wincing when Jun tilted his head to the side and leaned in. His lips skimmed over his scent glands, pressing soft kisses into the sensitive skin in ways that made Jisoo’s spine crawl. 

 

Jun looked up when the car came to a stop, growling softly. Jisoo whined in response, nosing his way underneath Jun’s jaw and rubbing his nose against Jun’s smaller scent glands in an attempt to soothe his Alpha. 

 

“Come on, little pup,” Jun murmured, gathering Jisoo up into his arms gently, “we have to depart soon, and I don’t want you walking when you smell like this,” he rumbled as he stood up, one hand under Jisoo’s bottom and the other clutching onto the back of Jisoo’s neck, letting the pads of his fingers press into his skin. 

 

Jisoo hummed softly, suppressing the urge to growl when he is jostled a bit by Jun, surprising himself as he presses his teeth gently onto the slightly exposed skin of Jun’s neck, not enough to push in but enough to bruise. 

 

He glanced up when Jun began walking, seeing the car that he was just in departing swiftly with no sign of his luggage. Part of him wanted to cry out, to struggle and insist on catching the car, but another subdued part of him resists the urge and he instead found himself relaxing and even nuzzling into Jun’s neck a bit to catch another whiff of his scent. 

 

“We’re home!” Jun calls as he enters the home. Jisoo got a glimpse of the door before the screeching sound of voices. He cried out as he was wrenched from Jun’s hold, whining and whimpering in terror as he looks up into unfamiliar faces, and with a jolt he realized what they were; Omegas. 

 

One of them, a tall man with large floppy ears similar to Jisoo’s own. He grins at Jisoo, his chocolate colored eyes bright with excitement. “You’re Jisoo, right?” He chirped, sniffling loudly at Jisoo’s neck and skin, his eyes widening. 

 

“You’re Jun’s?! He finally got a mate?!” He squealed, nudging at Jisoo’s face with his own neck, revealing his scent, a thick musky smell of Thyme that made Jisoo sneeze softly. 

 

“My name is Lee Seokmin!” The excited Omega chirped, turning to the other Omega who pouts at being left out and nudges Seokmin to the side slightly to get a better look at Jisoo. 

 

“Scoot over, Seokmin!” he snorted, butting their heads together playfully to take up Jisoo’s sight. “I’m Lee Jihoon,” he says, his sharp as a knife cat ears point up into the air, and his curious eyes rake over every surface of Jisoo’s skin, taking him in curiously. 

 

“J-Jisoo,” Jisoo stutters, flushing as Jihoon and Seokmin look at him curiously, nuding at his neck and spreading their scents until Jisoo whines loudly and bucks, reaching upwards towards Jun who smirks.

 

“Alright, play-time’s over,” Jun said, gently swatting at the two Omegas until they whine and pull away. Jisoo curls up in Jun’s arms, panting softly as Jun pats at his head and scratches in just the right spot behind his ears. 

 

Seokmin whined, turning his attention towards Jun with a howl. “But I wanna play!” He complained, stomping his foot and pouting. 

 

Jun sent a stern glare towards him, but Seokmin ignored him. “I wanna play with Shua!” His voice trailed off in a high pitched whine that Jisoo matched with his own, kicking out a bit and struggling to get to his feet. “I wanna play too!” Jisoo mumbled, glancing up at Jun who sighed softly, his eyes going soft before he steeled himself and shook his head.

 

“No, little pup,” he murmured, “you can play after you get out of those big clothes.” 

 

Jisoo stared up at him before glancing at his clothes. They didn’t seem big at all, but something at the back of his mind purred and cooed at him to follow Jun’s orders. He shakily got to his feet, whining when Jun scooped him up into his arms and held him close to his chest and grumbled when Jun gave him a warning growl. 

 

Jisoo snorted and nuzzled into Jun’s shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply with a soft hum. “Why do I have to get dressed?” He asked softly, resting his forehead against Jun’s shoulder as Jun ascended a large staircase. 

 

“Because,” Jun replied, “I want to see if you are a little or not.” 

 

The two lapsed into silence for a few moments, with Jisoo’s sleepy breaths puffing out quietly against Jun’s neck to fill the lack of noise. 

 

Jun grunted as he neared a door, shifting Jisoo in his arms but pausing when Jisoo whined softly and nuzzled further into Jun’s clothing, smelling his fabric softener and his natural musk. He closed his eyes and allowed Jun to carry him into a darkened room. 

 

He whined when Jun placed him down on a cushioned surface, and as he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a small mobile spinning above him. Bars of a large crib were raised up around his body in the shape of a large rectangular bed. 

 

Jisoo didn’t have time to speak as Jun was already brushing back his hair and pressing the nipple of a dummy past his lips. Jisoo blinked hazily as he started to suckle, his eyes futtering shut again and soon he passed into a light slumber while Jun quietly undressed him and slipped him into a much softer piece of clothing. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep, baby,” Jun murmured, petting JIsoo’s hair back from his forehead and soothing Jisoo’s soft whines. 

 

“Nooo,” Jisoo complained, his hands coming up to bat at Jun’s reaching arms. “Don’t wanna.” He heard Jun snort and felt strong arms curling around Jisoo’s back, picking up the smaller male into his arms easily, ignoring Jisoo’s complaints. 

 

“You wanna play with your friends, right?” Jun murmured softly as he walked Jisoo out of the room, back downstairs. Jisoo rubbed at his eyes, suckling at the dummy as he rested his head against Jun’s shoulder once more with a contented sigh. 

 

A new scent filled the air as Jun entered a dimly lit room, and when Jisoo looked up a kind looking man stood before him, cradling Jihoon in his grasp. Jihoon perked up when he spotted Jisoo, whining behind his own dummy as he reached for the puppy. 

 

Jisoo reached an arm out to Jihoon as well, ignoring the pretty man in search for Jihoon’s touch. The man snickered softly at the two Omega’s whines and gently put down Jihoon, Jun doing the same. 

 

Jisoo scampered over to Jihoon, letting their heads butt together gently in a greeting. Jisoo faintly heard talking, but chose to ignore their words and opted for cuddling against Jihoon in search for familiar Omegan comfort. 

 

He grunted when a hand patted against his head, and as he looked up he made eye contact with the pretty man who smiled softly. “It’s nice to meet you, pup,” he murmured, kneeling down to the Omega’s height, his hand curling through Jisoo’s soft hair. 

 

“Hello,” Jisoo murmured in reply, groaning when the fingers tightened around the strands and pulled gently to tilt Jisoo’s head upwards. 

 

“You’ve picked a good one, Junhui,” the man whispers, petting gently at Jisoo’s soft ears and skin. “I almost want to eat him up,” he breathed as he leaned in, letting Jisoo inhale his scent, a sort of chocolatey smell that made Jisoo hum in pleasure. 

 

“Thank you, Jeonghan,” Jun murmurs, nudging the other Alpha with his leg until Jeonghan looked up. “Let’s get them some drinks, I’m sure they want to sleep soon.” 

 

Jeonghan nodded, getting to his feet after giving Jisoo and Jihoon a few gentle pats on the head to soothe them as they left. 

 

Jisoo whined softly as the Alphas left, but as Jihoon gently nipped and nuzzled he moved his attention to the kitten who purred in delight when he gained Jisoo’s attention. 

 

“Let’s go play,” Jihoon murmured, tugging at Jisoo until he got up. Jisoo stumbled a bit on the light nightgown he was wearing, but soon he gained his leverage and followed Jihoon eagerly through the large room. 

 

It’s a light pink with a few small tables and a tiny kitchen that Jeonghan and Jun inhabited, the two of them murmuring softly to one another as they prepare large bottles of milk. 

 

Jisoo gripped onto Jihoon’s night wear nervously, finding himself whimpering when he realized that his dummy had disappeared. His lower lip began to tremble as soft whines left his lips, tears flooded his eyes and soon he was sat down on the ground and wailing. 

 

Jihoon, surprised by the shrill sound started to cry as well. Jisoo faintly heard Jun’s rapid footsteps nearing him, but only realized it when the Alpha was behind him. 

 

“Daddy!” Jihoon sobbed as Jeonghan swept the small kitten up into his arms. Jisoo whimpered, reaching up to Jun with a whine. “Daddy, paci!” He whined softly, sobbing when Jun cooed softly and instead pressed the nipple of a bottle to his lips. 

 

Jisoo cried for a few more moments, sniffling and clinging onto Jin tightly as he cried softly. 

 

“Drink, baby,” Jun murmured, pressing the bottle closer to Jisoo’s lips until Jisoo slowly began to suckle, relaxing instantly as the sweet taste of milk hit his tongue. 

 

He drank quickly, his eyes fluttering up to Jun who looked down at him fondly, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“That’s a good puppy,” Jun murmured as Jisoo finished the bottle, pulling it away and replacing it with a dummy before Jisoo could even think to start crying. 

 

Jisoo hummed happily, sucking on his dummy and resting in Jun’s arms, soon enough he found himself drifting away, falling into a deep sleep. 


End file.
